The Game continues
by The last Drakonnan
Summary: Are you a fan of MouseMaster42's The Game? If you are, please read this. I am attempting to continue it, but can use all the help I can get, so PM me or review.
1. Chapter 1

Marth doesn't like robots.

"Ike! I could use some help here!" He cursed as R.O.B. spun, catching him with his clamps and hitting him repeatedly.

Ike stopped what he was doing- getting slapped around by some pixellated turtles- and looked at Marth incredulously. "You need help? YOU need help? I've got little charred bits of whatever that thing is made of on Ragnell, but you haven't even gotten a hit with Falchion!"

Ike braced his sword on his shoulder, kicking a turtle into R.O.B. and knocking him off the side of the stage. "There. You're welcome."

Since the whole Ghirahim thing, Nintendo had been being 'nice', and had made a new version of fighting, known as All Star, and Marth and Ike had been first to challenge it.

As they warped to the rest area, Marth pointing out that his sword didn't "freaking light on fire", Ike stepped toward the warp pad. Marth stopped him with an arm, inspecting his ribs. "Maybe they should pad that robot," he complained. "I'll have a bruise the size of your ego."

Ike simply laughed. "We whack people with huge swords, and you whine about a robot? You're even more of a pansy little elf than I thought!"

Marth scowled. "Don't let Link hear you say that," he muttered irritably. "At least now I understand his pain!" He stepped onto the warp, bringing them to their next fight.

They stepped out onto the Bridge of Eldin, facing Link and Sheik. Ike winced as Marth's elbow was thrown into his ribs.

"Hey."

"What?"

"I'll take your girlfriend." Marth cackled evilly.

"Hey," Ike broke in, surprising Marth. "I'll take your boyfriend."

Fortunately for Ike- Marth was about to forcibly remove his face- a neatly thrown bomb interrupted them.

"Sorry to break up the love fest," Link said rudely. "But there's the serious matter of kicking your sorry behinds first."

Marth jumped, barely dodging an arrow that then hit Ike. As he was in the air, Sheik lunged for him. "How's your hand?" She asked, throwing a punch at his face. He blocked the punch with his sword, causing her to hiss in pain, then swung in response.

"Just fine, thanks!" He yelled in response.

She was sent flying, colliding in midair with Link. He grabbed her arm, arresting her flight, then flung her down to the ground. She landed on her feet, but sadly right next to Ike, who had been charging flames on his sword. He planted it next to her, which exploded and sent her off the side into the net.

Marth, obviously waiting, grabbed Ganondorf when he fell, punched him twice, then chucked him into the demon pig-rider, who was charging at them. Ganondorf, surprised by the strength behind the grab, got knocked into the above net by the pig-rider's sword, and a hologram version of him fell into the distance.

"Now," Marth said hopefully," Can we have a break?" As if in answer, Toon Link appeared above him with his sword pointing down. "Crap!" Marth cursed, thrusting his sword upwards in a hasty smash attack.

The two swords got tangled and Marth, thinking quickly, used the leverage to throw Toon Link off to the side. He slid into the bomb that the pig-rider had left, and, when he bumped it, the bomb blew up. He flew past Ike fast enough that Ike barely had time to turn, and cannonballed bravely into the net.

"Now," Ike said, "I am sincerely sick of this."

As they warped back to the rest area, Marth slumped against the wall exhausted. Ike, never one to leave a friend in need, went to the heart containers. He drank the Maxim Juice out of one, then tossed the other to Marth.

"Here, drink this," he said. "It'll make your bruise feel better. That must be one heck of a bump!"

Marth looked up, sincerely surprised. "Thank you," he said, chugging the red liquid. "I needed that."

"Don't thank me too much, I'm about to point something out to you that you won't much like." Ike gestured at the screen that showed the next opponent, which happened to be Samus.

Marth groaned, getting up and stepping onto the warp. As they came out into Norfair, Samus released a blast on her gun. It caught Ike, spinning him and throwing him into the magma that was churning below.

"Ow!" Ike cursed. "Dangit Marth! I don't care if you won't fight her! C'mere you!" He directed a curse in her direction.

As he leapt for Samus, Marth reflected wryly that trust didn't mean much during brawls. He leapt forward, shouldering Samus in a harmless opening move. Or so he meant it. Ike, seeing Samus flying at him, swung his sword, hitting her down and diagonally.

Samus lashed out with her whip, catching the side of the stadium, and jumped up next to Marth. He swung his sword rather halfheartedly, having seen the effect of his last attack, but before he could land his blow, Samus flipped her hair, winked at him, and grinned.

Marth stopped, his mouth open, staring at her. He was about to say something, but Samus abruptly disappeared. She had been sent off the side by a quiet smash attack by Ike, who had slammed his sword down on her back, and she was smoking slightly.

Marth protested loudly about that for the next few brawls, then sulked for the rest. They steadily fought their way through the brawl ranks, drinking the Maxim Juice from the heart containers when they needed to heal, and they fought their way to Olimar, the final battle.

Marth, snapping out his sulk, started bringing his sword around to hit Olimar. The only problem was, Olimar had beat him to the opening hit. He stumbled backward, a white Pikman attached to his face.

"Aauugh!" Marth shrieked (he would later deny it) and ran backward. He was prying the creature off his face, but he tripped and fell off the edge of the Pikmen planet.

Ike, seeing his trouble, held his sword diagonally off to his side, making it shine, then lunged for Olimar. He didn't hit him very hard, but Olimar flew backwards into the monster on the side's mouth. The monster closed his mouth, swallowed, then went off to the side. Marth came back up the net ladder, laughing.

"Those kids in the control panel do a good job with that puppet, don't they?"

"I just won, on my own, and you're talking about puppets? Give me a moment to celebrate!" Ike crabbed at him.

"Fine, fine, do your DK belly drum if you must. Let me walk away first."

True to his word, Marth walked away, and chatted with Roy about some singer… Tabasco maybe. Ike, shaking his head, walked away to see if Link would congratulate him on his achievement. And maybe Sheik would be there.

As Marth sauntered off, Samus watched him go, half smiling. She always enjoyed it when he disliked her being hurt. It gave her the feeling that she could trust him…

Author's Notes: There you go! I just ruined everyone's opinion of me. Well, whatever. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but flaming helps no one.

Hoping everyone picked up the references,

The Last Drakonnan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sleep, and lack of it.

**Hey guys, I figured out how to use Bold script *Dies of idiodicy***

**Anyway, I would like to thank my first reviewer, ****_The8thNeedle. _****I dunno either, man.**

**I forgot to do the disclaimer last time. Well, here it is. NOTHING BELONGS TO ME! :'(**

Marth was wandering the halls.

He always wandered the halls at night. Ever since the day at the fake arena, he'd had terrors in the night. He would sleep, but lightly, and every time he drifted into dreams, he woke up, sweating.

He wandered, and he muttered. He didn't know that he was talking, but the follower behind him did. The follower in the night.

He wandered, but eventually he went to the place that he always ended up at. As he leaned back against the stadium wall, he realized that he had walked right past someone already sitting there.

"Oh, hey kid." He mumbled indistinctly.

"Hey Marth," Pit said, slurring his words, as if he could barely speak from exhaustion.

"Why are you still up?" Marth asked, just attempting to find something to say.

"Skyward sword."

"Ohhh. The cat things?" Marth said, giving him a way out of talking about Stoelhart. "Those kept me up too. I think they're called Gremlins or something."

"Remlits," a new voice called from the other side of the stadium.

"Samus?" Marth and Pit called simultaneously, hopefully.

"Yep, Just me. No one else here, I checked."

"How long have you been here?" Pit asked apprehensively, wiping tear stains off the side of his face. Marth had a sneaking suspicion that he had been thinking about someone aside from Oliver, then brushed the thought away. Angel was still in the brawl staff, and as far as he knew, the two were still going out.

"Not long. How are things with Angel?" Samus asked, obviously thinking along the same lines.

"What?" Pit asked, startled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you two are still going out, right?" Marth asked, sitting down next it Pit, with Samus on the other side of the angel.

"Yeah, we're fine…" He said, with a 'but' hanging in the air.

"But," Marth prompted.

"Quincy. He has to leave soon. His parents are moving, and he might miss the showcase of the next game, and they might have to choose someone to take over for him!" Pit practically sobbed.

"Oh, man, that's horrible," Marth said sympathetically. "Luckily, I've already talked to him about it. He'll be back in time, his parents guarantee it."

"Really?" Pit asked, still sniffing. "Are you sure?"

Marth raised his eyebrow. "Would I say it if I wasn't?"

"Yes…" Pit responded, obviously feeling a lot better. "You would."

Samus yawned hugely, checking her wristwatch.

"What time is it?" Marth asked sleepily.

"Time for angels to sleep." She replied needlessly, Pit already snoring on her shoulder.

"G'night," Marth murmured, slipping his arm around both of them.

Samus squeezed his hand, barely conscious, then slipped into her usual light dreams.

Marth looked up at the clouds, smiled, and slept soundly for the first time in three weeks.

**Author's Notes: I am a failure. I obviously can't even do fluffy stuff, but I guess I'm gonna see what you guys thing. You're all wonderful, leave reviews!**

**Facepalming at my own stupidity,**

**The Last Drakonnan**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The life of a 'Toon

**I HAVE A NEW REVIEWER!**

**Thanks to:**

**_MouseMaster42~_**** Thanks! I feel kinda bad writing Pit...**

**_The8thNeedle~_**** Okay, I'll try this time. I still dunno either though.**

_**thefirstgriffkitty~ **_**What in the name of Bahamut is a GRIFFKITTY? XD**

**Well, here goes. Third chapter. I hope people like it, I'm going to bring in a pretty new character for this story. **

**I still own nothing. I know, it's pathetic.**

**Alrighty, here goes...**

His plan was simple. He needed something that only Quincy had, and he knew how to acquire it. Now he just needed the components. Big Link's Master Sword (it's longer), some rope from the weird "gift shop", Marth's cloak, his windwaker, and an awesome windsock that he found in Link's costume locker (It looked like Toon Link's hat, but was floppier).

Climbing confidently to the roof, he teetered on the edge as he tied the hat…. windsock to the weathervane. It pointed northeast, which was perfectly on target. Quincy's window was on the south. As he scurried forwards nervously, his feet pattering on the roof, he noticed that Marth was searching frantically for something in the courtyard below. Toon Link hefted his load guiltily, remembering that Marth had a brawl in five minutes.

_Oh well, _he thought,_ I need it right now._

Finding the edge of the roof that had the Trainer's window was harder then he thought it would be. He shrugged, looking over the edge of the roof. He shuddered, for even though he had no fear of heights, the stadium was over three hundred feet in the air.

He braced himself, lifting the cape, and flipped it down. It caught on the rough exterior welding, providing a somewhat firm grip. He then went over to the weathervane, tying the rope to the base. It was extremely flimsy, so he was careful to put it on the strongest spot. He sidled over to the edge, dropped the rope, and slipped over the side.

He held on to the rope with one hand and the cape with the other, supporting some weight on each. He gasped, then sighed with relief as the cape slipped, then held. He put his feet on the window, feeling which way it opened, which was outward.

"Dang it all!" He muttered as he pulled his windwaker out of its collar sheath with his teeth. He waved it in his mouth, slipping a stream of air through the window and opening it enough for him to slip through.

The room was empty, but in various stages of packing. He could hear the sounds of a game being played, probably one of the new Pokémon games for the Wii, in the next room, which was where Pit resided.

He could hear them yelling at the game, probably shaking the Wiimotes wildly, and he shook his head. Older than them by three years (most people didn't believe him), he had outgrown all of that stuff long (a month) ago.

Bringing his mind back to the present, he started searching for his goal. In his haste, he knocked a carefully stacked pyramid of Pokeballs off a table, creating a deafening clatter and releasing Charizard.

As the furious Pokémon roared in irritation, the chatter in the next room ceased, then restarted as two awkward teenagers scrambled for the door. Toon Link scratched frantically through stacks of paper, Pokémon evolution charts prominent among them.

As he heard the door handle rattle, he pulled out his sword, admiring the non-pixellated glory of it. He continued rummaging, looking frantically into the bag. As he opened the flap, text projected itself startlingly into midair.

"Would you like to open this bag?"

"Heck yes!" Toon Link shouted, delighted to have found the place where his goal might be stashed.

"Which bag would you like? TMs, Berries, Medicine, Key Items, or General?"

Toon Link made his choice just as the door opened, showing the surprised faces of Quincy and Pit.

"What in the name of Palutena?" Pit gasped.

"What in the name of Arceus?" Quincy gasped simultaneously.

Toon Link clutched his prize, giggling at the boys' faces, then took a flying leap towards the window. As he flew, he snagged the cape from the welding on the outer window, inflating it into a parachute behind him.

There wasn't enough area on the cape to slow him down so, regretting his choice, he plummeted towards the unforgiving turf below.

He closed his eyes, thinking quickly, then pulled his ever-handy windwaker out with his teeth. He wiggled the elegant wand in a practiced manner, blowing an updraft into his parachute, which slowed him down enough to land gracefully on his face.

"Yes!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Doodleedeedlooo!" A voice out of nowhere exclaimed.

"You have acquired the… SITRUS BERRY!"

**Author's Notes: Well, there you go. I would like to bring in Toony as a bigger character. I hope you guys agree. Sorry about the shortness of past chapters, but I did the first chapter super long on accident. They will all be about this long, unless the minutes slip through my claws... I mean fingers. *Evil Laugh***

**Demonically,**

**The Last Drakonnan**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pikmen?!

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, I fell into a dimensional hiatus, then had to run from a giant spider, and went and lied to a bunch of people for their entertainment, then read The Thirteen and a Half Lives of Captain Bluebear.**

**Anyways, thanks to:**

**_The8thNeedle: _Hey, Thanks! I'll be sure to check!  
**

_**thefirstgriffkitty: X_x**_

"Aw, great," Wolf said as one of the two (TWO?) Foxes sent him flying off to the side. However villainous, he always managed to avoid swearing, and was quite soft- spoken unless there was an emergency.

He was brawling on the Arwing from Lylat Cruise with two Foxes and Peach. His hope was for the Fox on the team with him to distract Peach while he took care of the clone, but it wasn't working too well. He remembered wryly Link's similar mistake two years ago.

As he fell, crushing a Team Heal, something poked him on the elbow. He whipped around ready to attack… a Super Scope. He chuckled at his own reflexes, then picked it up, turning and firing across the platforms to the opposing Fox.

Blue Fox activated his reflector, sending it towards the other Fox. Normal Fox also reflected the bolts, while Wolf kept firing. When the Scope ran out of charge, Wolf threw it off the side, and jumped over the contest of reflectors.

Peach, seeing him escaping, threw a turnip up through the Super Scope charges. Wolf flinched instinctively, then stared as the vegetable disappeared, leaving a spinning purple vortex in its place. Peach gasped, and then chuckled as she realized what had happened. Her turnips can take damage, but everything goes straight through them, so they must be constantly being hit. Sound in her belief, she threw a couple more turnips into the beam.

They joined the other, creating a large, purple vortex that she then jumped into, thinking that her own turnips couldn't hit her. As she lunged for the whirlturnips with her parasol, they began pulling on the tip of her dainty sun-repeller.

She attempted to stop, braking frantically, but she was enveloped and she disappeared.

Wolf gaped at the now-empty space that Peach had previously occupied, then shrugged, not caring too much about her fate. At least, he didn't care too much… until Blue Fox knocked him roughly into the portal.

As space rippled and dissolved around him, he felt his molecular structure rearrange itself as the scintillating tunnel tore at his very being. He was no longer Wolf. He knew nothing but the tunnel.

Fox, seeing his counterpart knocking his ally into the rift, lunged over the portal, meeting Blue Fox directly over the warp. The two grappled, pulling out their blasters to stun the opponent. They viciously pulled the triggers simultaneously, melting the barrels together, which sent them spiraling down into the warp.

As the warp deposited them, headaching, on the other side, they saw Wolf and Peach being cared for by five blue Pikmen. They cracked up, falling together off the edge in their mirth, and startling Wolf awake.

He leaped to his feet, feeling slightly strange, and knocked the unconscious Peach off the side of the stage with his frying pan. In the process, he smacked a Pikmen, and immediately felt guily and apologized profusely to both the princess and the plant. As the announcer proclaimed the winner, giggling slightly, he realized what had happened.

Peach had been wearing a spiked shirt, tight pants, boots and a blaster.

Fearfully, he looked down at himself. He was wearing pink.

**Author's Notes: YES! Okay, sorry everyone, Wolf needed to be in pink.**

** I know this one isn't the best chapter ever. Please leave reviews, please PM me.**

**Congrats to _thefirstgriffkitty,_ who posted his first story!**

**I scare myself,**

**The Last Drakonnan**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It was a WHAT?!

**Greetings! I return! **

**Sorry if this chapter isn't very good, I was writing through a horrible case of not actually having a brain.**

**Thanks to:**

**_The8thNeedle:_**** You gave the idea for this chapter (arc)**

_**thefirstgriffkitty: NO!**_

It was a fight to the death. The match was between Yoshi, Kirby, Marth and Link, and everyone wanted to win.

There were three minutes left on the clock, marking the half-point of the timed match. So far, everyone was at a tie, but Yoshi and Kirby were both very tired, having been hammering each other trying to see who the faster eater was.

Kirby, having stolen Yoshi's powers, stuck his tongue out, hitting Link and eating him.

"Craaaaa-" Link swore, flipping Marth off as he laughed. Marth, knowing that vengeance was coming, looked around for anything of use. There were, scattered at random intervals around the stage, a ray gun, a smoke ball, a motion sensor bomb (ooh!), and an Assist Trophy.

Marth instantly went for the Assist Trophy, chucking the motion sensor bomb over his shoulder in the process. He picked up the Trophy and turned around. In the background, he heard Angel laughing, and behind his back he saw what his bomb had done.

When he threw it, it must've hit Yoshi on the head, making him spit out Link, who landed on the now-primed-and-ready explosive. When it went off, it threw the Hylian into Kirby, where he grabbed the puffball's arms and used him as an anchor as the hungry fighter turned into an inanimate block of metal.

When Kirby turned back to himself, Link thanked him, and threw him violently into Yoshi. Due to the duo's exhaustion, they fell off the stage. The only saving attempt was a feeble flail by Yoshi, who tried to catch the edge of the stage with his tongue.

As Marth stood there, watching with disbelieving eyes, Link started towards him. Marth, noticing the slight gleam of adrenaline in his friend's eye, broke the glass on the assist trophy. A little boy leaped out, sweat gleaming off his huge glasses and blonde hair.

"Ha! Take this!" He screeched. "I bring the power of the ETORTCWOKOASM!

"…." Marth looked at him in silence.

"Huh?" He whipped his head around, taking in the scene.

"Aren't you supposed to do something with bottle rockets?" Link asked him, completely distracted from the brawl.

"Oh, right," he said, blushing furiously. "Not anymore! Here!" He turned towards Marth, handing him a silver ball, and warped out of the stadium.

Marth looked dully at the chrome sphere. On the side it said "Electronic Transmitter of Rays That Creates Waves of Knockback on All Solid Matter".

Link, chuckling, slowly advanced. He was smugly readying a bomb, and he prepared to light it.

"Here, catch!" Marth said, grinning mischievously. He threw the orb to Link, an slow underhand toss that Link would have usually caught easily. As it were, he was worried it might be like a smart bomb, and he was struggling to catch it. Between his sword and the bomb, he managed to catch it. He sighed in relief, relaxing.

As his left hand dropped slightly, he dropped the explosive as he fumbled to keep the metal container.

"Crap. Oh, seriously?" He asked as Marth grabbed a watch and rewound it, forcing him to mov y. He had to watch as the bomb hit the ground, throwing him backwards. This wouldn't have been a big deal, if the shell that now occupied his hand hadn't broken.

He whipped the remains onto the ground, covering his eyes with his arms, and cowered. After about 30 seconds he tentatively peeked out from behind his shield.

There was a little plastic monkey sitting there, clapping some cymbals together and holding a banana in its tail. As Link stared, it looked up at him. When it saw him, its eyes turned red and it began to throb like a bob-omb.

"Schist!" Link exclaimed, earning an appreciative laugh from Angel.

As the monkey blew up, a wave of _something _blew Link off the side, into the net. He stood no chance of avoiding it, and when he tried double-jumping (it only works in the stadium), he fell even faster.

Throughout this whole thing, Marth had barely moved, watching it play out. He now waited to be declared the victor so that he could go laugh at Link, but only a feeble crackling came over the speakers.

The audience, consisting of the staff and the other brawlers, began to mutter. They were only slightly curious until the lights went out. Then the stadium started to fall.

**Author's Notes: Hehehe... Don't kill me, it's my first cliffhanger! *Unwillingly catches an anvil with face***

**Have fun anticipating!**

**Hey, what topic/genre should I write next! I'm taking suggestions for a new story...**

**Please review! Guest reviewers are great too!**

**The Last Drakonnan**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The problem

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I had stuff happening like freshman year of highschool, so I was really lazy and used none of my copious amounts of free time to write. Anyhoo... Lets answer some reviews!**

**_The8thneedle_****: I'm glad you do!**

**_PikaMain_****: Thanks for the idea! I just might do that.**

**_RustyShackleford_****: I'm so sorry not to have any idea what that is XD.**

**Anyway, I am so sorry that I didn't update for so long, bu that might be over if I can get in the habit of writing again. Thanks for reading this guys!**

"AAAAAUUUUGH!" You could hear the voices in the next continent. The stadium flipped, creating a strange conundrum where everyone was stuck to the ceiling.

"Now, everyone calm down. We have everything under control" a voice emanated from everywhere at once.

"CONTROL?" Zelda shrieked. "SOMETHING GIVES ME THE FEELING sHE'S NOT ON THE 'FLIGHT'!"

Sheik was less controlled, directing a string of cussing at the voice that made Ike laugh even in such a dire situation.

As Sheik looked pleased and horrified with herself at the same time, the whole stadium started tilting, making Zelda, Peach, Sheik, Luigi and Roy all sigh with relief as it flipped to the right direction. The whole huge mass of metal and plastic stabilized, levitating back to its original position. It quivered, but it was equitable to a stable airplane.

As the lights flickered, flashed, and turned off, a subtle buzzing could be heard, sounding rather like Din's Fire from a brawl.

"Ckszhhhhhhhhh" A voice began to crackle over the loudspeakers. "The assisting generators have been activated. Please do not panic, as that would initiate chaos, and my societal abilities cannot cope with such pressure."

As she spoke the exclamation point disappeared from over Snake's head, and it was immediately replaced with a question mark.

"What's going on?" Marth narrows his eyes at the loudspeaker. "Who are you?"

"I am Fi, the maintenance director for this stadium. Do not be afraid, all that happened is that the electricity is gone from this stadium, and no electromagnetic particles may pass through or out of the stadium walls."

"Wait," Sheik interjected. "Does this mean our phones don't work?"

"No, neither do any electronic devices within this stadium, including the warp." The emotionless voice fades a little. "Actually, the author just realized that loudspea…..CHKSSHHHHHHH-" The voice was cut off, leaving the fourth wall glad that it's still intact.

"Well," Marth shook his blue locks out of his eyes. "That was weird. Wait did she say our phones don't work?"

Roy narrowed his eyes. "I don't need a phone."

"Well, I do!" Sheik pulled out her Nintenphone (made on dumb products day) and tried to turn it on. "Oh dang. We're all gonna die."

"What do we do now?" Ike looked around at the eerie blue lighting that illuminates the stadium.

"Maybe try to get out before we're all stuck eating Thai mac and cheese?" Samus suggested. Marth looked at her, and then grinned as he remembered that conversation.

Link frowned. "If the power is out, the warps won't work. How do we get away? We have no contact with the outside world, unless we throw a ton of paper airplanes. And I'm hopeless at making paper airplanes."

"Maybe the warps will work! Nobody really knows the idea behind them." Marth said, starting down the hallway that would take him to the warps.

Samus followed him down the hallway, leaving everyone else to scratch their heads about how this possibly happened.

When Marth stepped onto the warp, a blue aura fizzled around him for a second, then seemed to disappear bit by bit as pixels flew around.

Everyone else had kind of dispersed, seeing if their TVs or any other essential elements of life had been broken in the fall. When Math and Samus stepped out into the main battle area, the only one left was Pit.

"How do we get down?" Pit looks at Marth.

"I dunno. Is there anyone here that can actually fly?" Marth asks. "Like not only in the stadium?" Pit looks sadly at his wings, which are useless for descending from a high area.

"Like, Metaknight, Kirby and Dedede are only able to use multiple jumps in the stadium. Who else has wings?" Marth looked around. "Where's Quincy?"

"Oh, no. That's a really bad idea," Pit said, shaking his head.

"Oh, no! This is a REALLY bad idea." Quincy shook his head, and then he took a deep breath. "Well, what'll I have to do?"

"Well, you can ride Charizard, right?" Marth asks. Quincy's head drops into his hands.

"I already don't like this."

"We need you to go get food and help. Mostly food, because I don't want to eat Ike's cooking for longer than I have to."

Quincy frowned. "Why do I need food then? The sooner you're off, the sooner you can eat at a restaurant."

"We don't have any money. This is why we're giving you this: a prototype for Nintendo's new 4DS!"

Quincy frowned again. "How does that…"

Marth cut him off. "You can use my Matchbook computer. Just sell it on Ebay for as much money as you think you can get for it."

When Quincy sat on the edge of the stadium, you could see the green spread across his face, and right before he could change his mind, Samus pushed Charizard off the edge.

Marth chuckled at the string of profanities that came from the kid, most of which he didn't expect from him, and turned to go back inside.

Quincy, however, was decidedly not chuckling. He was screaming his head right off. "I HATE HIEGHTS I HATE FALLING I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Were some of the milder words coming out of his mouth.

Despite what Quincy believed, they didn't fall for three hours, only about three meters before the Pokémon righted itself and flew on. Weakly, Quincy directed it with his knees to a coffee place. He went in, ordered some coffee, and used the free wi-fi to put the 4DS on Ebay. As soon as he pressed _post_, half of the phones in the building chimed at once, and the owners of the various devices all dove toward their virtual keyboards.

The first bid was for $300, but soon it was in the thousands and not slowing down. Quincy wondered about American stupidity. '_Will they just buy anything to have it before everyone else? And do they not wonder about the feasibility of a device that operates in 4 dimensions?"_

Soon enough, the six minutes of bidding time were up, and he had received $3,429 for putting a Nintendo product on the market before it was really released.

**Well guys, thanks for sticking with me, please rate and review!**


End file.
